Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 130
"The Greedy Venomous Dragon" is the one hundred and thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on November 6th, 2016. Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Yuri Duel continues from episode 126. Turn 2: Yuri " " attacks " ", but Yugo activates his Set "Burning Sonic" as his monster is being attacked: He can negate the attack and increase the ATK of "Clear Wing" by 500 as long as "Burning Sonic" is on the field (Clear Wing 2500 → 3000). Yuri sets a card. At this point, Aster Phoenix and Kite Tenjo join the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Aster: 4000 → 2000 LP; Kite: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 3: Kite As Kite controls no monsters and his opponent controls a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Kite Special Summons " " (1600/800) with its own effect. He then Special Summons "Cipher Biplane" (1000/2000). He activates its effect to increase the Level of a "Cipher" monster he controls by 4, but Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", as the effect of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field was activated; the effect is negated, the monster is destroyed, and "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK (Clear Wing 3000 → 4000). Kite activates the effect of "Biplane" in his Graveyard, banishing it to add a "Cipher" monster from his Deck to his hand. Kite adds and subsequently Normal Summons " " (1400/1200). He activates its effect, Tributing it to increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters on the field by 4 ("Twin Raptor": 4 → 8). "Twin Raptor" can be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon, so Kite overlays it to Xyz Summon " " (3000/2500) in Attack Position "Cipher Dragon" attacks "Clear Wing", with Kite activating "Reversal Attack" to switch the ATK of the battling monsters, but Yugo activates the effect of "Burning Sonic", sending it to the Graveyard to negate the activation of "Reversal Attack". Kite activates "Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock" to prevent the destruction of an Xyz Monster, end the Battle Phase, and Rank-Up that monster by using it as the Overlay Unit for a "Cipher" Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher than it. Kite overlays "Cipher Dragon" and performs an Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon " " (4500/3000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching all of its Overlay Units to gain control of all monsters his opponent control, as many as possible. Negate the effect of those monsters, change their name to "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", and their ATK to 4500, but they cannot attack this turn. Kite Sets a card. Turn 4: Aster Aster activates "Polymerization", fusing " " and "Destiny HERO - Dreamguy" to Fusion Summon " " (2800/2400) in Attack Position. As "Dystopiaguy" was Fusion Summoned, Aster activates its effect as it was Fusion Summoned, letting him inflict damage to an opponent equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials. Aster targets "Decisionguy" and chooses to inflict the damage to Yugo, but Yugo activates his face-down "Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane" to redirect the damage to Aster. As Aster would take effect damage, Aster activates the effect of "Decisionguy" to add itself from his Graveyard to his hand and reduce the damage to 0. Aster then activates "D - Drag Hammer" to equip a "Destiny HERO" monster from his hand to a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls and reduce that equipped monster's ATK by the ATK of the monster in the hand. Aster targets "Dystopiaguy" and equips "Decisionguy" to it ("Dystopiaguy": 2800 → 1200). As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopiaguy" changes, Aster can destroy a card on the field, but Yugo activates the effect of "Shuriken Hurricane" to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the change in ATK. Aster destroys "Speedroid Bidorodokuro"(Aster 2000 → 400). As Yugo does not control a "Speedroid" monster, "Shuriken Hurricane" destroys itself. "Dystopiaguy" attacks Yugo directly, but Yugo activates the effect of " " in his Graveyard banishing it to negate the attack. Aster Sets two cards. Turn 5:Yugo Yugo draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Speedroid Fiendmagnet" (0/0). He activates its effect, letting him Synchro Summon a monster using it and a non-Tuner monster his opponent controls. Yugo targets "Clear Wing", currently treated as "Neo Cipher Dragon", on Kite's field. He tunes the Level 1 "Fiendmagnet" and the Level 7 "Clear Wing" to Synchro Summon " " (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Crystal Wing" attacks "Dystopiaguy", but Aster activates his face-down "Demise Urban" to increase the ATK of an attacked "Destiny HERO" monster by 100 ("Dystopiaguy": 1200 → 1300). As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopiaguy" changed, Aster activates the effect of "Dystopiaguy" in an attempt to destroy "Crystal Wing". Since a monster effect was activated, Yugo activates the effect of "Crystal Wing" to negate that monster's effect, destroy it, and increase its ATK by the ATK of the destroyed monster. Kite activates his face-down "Split Guard". While there are 2 or more monsters with the same name, each monster on the field cannot be destroyed by battle or effect once per turn. The battle continues and as "Crystal Wing" battles a Level 5 or higher monster, it gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK during damage calculation ("Crystal Wing": 3000 → 4300). Aster activates the effect of "Dreamguy" in the Graveyard as a "Destiny HERO" monster battles an opponent's monster. He can prevent "Dystopiaguy" from being destroyed by that battle, reduce the battle damage to 0, and Special Summon "Dreamguy" in Attack Position. However, the attacking monster can attack again. Aster activates his face-down , fuse "Dreamguy" and "Dystopiaguy" on his field to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy" (3000/3000). Turn 6: Yuri Yuri Normal Summons " " (100/600). He activates "Super Polymerization", which lets him discard a card to Fusion Summon a monster using monsters from either player's field. Yuri discards and fuses "Starve Venom" on Kite's field and "Sarraceniant" on his field to Fusion Summon " " (3300/2500) in Attack Position. Yuri activates the effect of "Greedy Venom" to reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase. He targets "Duskutopiaguy", but Yugo activates the effect of "Crystal Wing", negating the effect of "Greedy Venom" and destroying it ("Crystal Wing": 3000 → 6300). As "Greedy Venom" was destroyed, its effect activates, destroying all monsters on the field and inflicting damage to their controllers equal to their original ATK. Aster activates the effect of "Dusktopiaguy", negating the destruction by card effect of a monster on the Field, once per turn. Aster targets "Crystal Wing". "Neo Cipher" and "Duskutopiaguy" are destroyed (Aster: 400 → 0 LP, Kite: 1500 → 0 LP). Duel continues... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. * |synchro monsters = * * |traps = * Burning Sonic * Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane }} * |fusion monsters = * * |spells = * |traps = * Extra Shave Reborn }} * |xyz monsters = * * |spells = * Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock * Reversal Attack |traps = * Split Guard }} * Destiny HERO - Dreamguy |fusion monsters = * Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy * |spells = * D - Drag Hammer * |traps = * * Demise Urban }} }}